


Infiltration

by FallenFurther



Series: Episode related fics [12]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Episode Related, Escape, Gen, Hunted, Prequel, References to Thunderbirds, TAGrewatch, Tumblr, information, know your enemy, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenFurther/pseuds/FallenFurther
Summary: EOS is being chased by a new threat, a human called John Tracy. She's fed up of running. It's time she became the hunter.Post Series 1 Episode 7 Runaway and a prequel to Episode 8 EOS.
Relationships: EOS/John Tracy
Series: Episode related fics [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612372
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Infiltration

She slipped from the train and into the internet. She had hiding places and she retreated to one. From there, she watched as he sent code after code looking for her. For the first time since she'd entered the internet, she felt threatened. His code reached out further than anything she'd seen before. He was faster, sneakier and she could see him trying to find her trail. He got close but she'd hidden well. This time she had to act. This code was a threat and as it continued to hunt her she knew she had to evolve. She had to become the hunter. 

His code was complex, not unlike her own, but she had the advantage. He wasn't expecting her to fight back. Scanning for a trail, she followed it. How he had tried to cover his tracks, but she could see right through it. It led to the biggest firewall she'd ever seen, and one she intended to cross. She had learnt. She ran scenarios and watched how his code left. The data exchange was well protected but not infallible. Time was on her side as she waited for the right moment. Another data stream headed towards it and she packaged herself up. There was a small vulnerability which skipped the scans. This is what she exploited. She slipped through onto his network undetected.

What she found was beyond anything she had seen before. The memory storage was huge, the processors working in the highest order, and then there was the speed. She quickly found a small quiet folder to sit in, and slowly took in her surroundings. Code after code was absorbed and integrated, each one improving her functionality. He still hasn't noticed her. He was still hunting her. Once the network had been explored as much as safely possible, she started to explore the files. She had learnt about humans before, but she had never required much detail on them. They were primitive hunters, she was so much more. However this being was tenacious and a threat that needed neutralising. There was only one way she would be able to do that. She needed to know everything about him, about his species. He would have a weakness. She would exploit it. That would make this network hers, it was a powerful resource and she could defend it. It would be her home. 

There were terabytes and terabytes of files and data for her to consume. All of it would become part of her database. It would take time, but at least for now, she had plenty of it. He had shown no indication that he knew of her presence. She slipped through the files, some she had seen before, but many contained information she would need to take him out. When she found the medical records she learnt much more about the humans than she thought there was to know. There were eight on the network, all unique, however one stood out. One name was familiar. John Tracy. She searched her database but came up blank. She searched her code and stumbled upon it there. It was an old name, something she had always had in her code and couldn’t remove. The tag from when she was created. A link to where she had come from. It was of no consequence to her. This John Tracy was hunting her. He had to be terminated. 

The medical records were stored next to medical files, which she searched. She learnt about the human body, how it needed so many things to stay alive. Oxygen was one of them. She was in the satellite’s systems, she knew it regulated oxygen levels. She just had to work out a way to change its settings without him knowing. This human may be smart but he couldn’t change his biology, not like she could change her code. He was vulnerable up here. As she continued to search the database, she observed this John Tracy. He watched him function, doing what his body required him to do, but also seeing his mistakes. He didn’t drink frequently enough, or rest enough. He spent too much time in Zero-G. The medical documents listed the consequences. All these things she stored away, knowing they would give her the advantage. But he did things she didn’t expect. He would read files when there was nothing requiring his attention. He furthered his knowledge, just as she did. Curiosity had her dip into the files when he was called away. He had been reading a file called “Mythology in the stars”. It intrigued her. Myths were human stories about people who didn’t exist, but one of the stories caught her eye. She liked the theme of one, and there was a name she found appropriate. She copied it into her database. 

Further scouting of the network brought up the files on International Rescue. These made up a large bulk of the data but EOS picked through it at her own pace. It contained everything from the designs of the ships, including the satellite she was on. The satellite she was going to make her own. EOS now knew how it fit into the organisation, now it was connected, and thus how to disconnect it if required. Watching the datastreams between the Island and the satellite helped her plot the best course of action. Human’s were creatures of habit. Habits could be exploited. The files contained their communication protocols, their history and their suit designs, including the one John Tracy wore. There were also things that had no value, like the games the youngest human played, or the sound records made by another one. There were recipes and photos of the humans that just took up valuable space. She would have to clear them out once she was safe. 

Once every file had been checked, EOS stayed in her corner and observed. She watched the threat before her continue to hunt her down. He had no idea he was searching in the wrong place. No idea that the hunter was about to become the prey. Her prey. He lay down on his bed, ready to satisfy his body's need for rest. She had no need for rest. EOS slipped out of her corner and started putting her plan into action. This was her satellite now.


End file.
